


Heaven in a Wild Flower

by Vatanagashi



Category: Rise Of The Tomb Raider - Fandom, Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vatanagashi/pseuds/Vatanagashi
Summary: Лара сражалась за свою жизнь с самого прибытия в Сибирь, и теперь, стоя в Обсерватории Китежа и глядя на уходящий вглубь проход, который мог стать спасением для всех этих людей, так и гибелью для нее, ей нужно было хотя бы немного времени.., чтобы остановиться.Ей нужно было что-то, что было бы для нее опорой.Что-то, что могло бы утешить ее.Что-то, что она выбрала для себя сама.
Relationships: Lara Croft/Jacob (Tomb Raider)
Kudos: 10





	Heaven in a Wild Flower

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heaven in a Wild Flower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492501) by [Scarleystars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarleystars/pseuds/Scarleystars). 



С Лары было достаточно. Иону только что вылечил Пророк, который был прямо у нее под носом все это время.

Она не знала, что и думать о Якове - об этом сильном, но скромном лидере Потомков. Однако в чем она была точно уверена, так это в том, что Тринити понадобится какое-то время, чтобы подняться на гору, не говоря уже о том, чтобы пробиться через ледник, и что ей, Ларе, нужно некоторое время, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

"Софья открыла Путь Бессмертных. Скажи, когда будешь готова."

Лара посмотрела на Якова. Тот стоял неподалеку и наблюдал, как она сидит в углу Обсерватории, обхватив свои колени руками. Все остальные ушли, чтобы подготовиться к предстоящей битве, а этот нестареющий человек смотрел на нее таким взглядом.

Что же ему пришлось пережить? Она подумала о свитках, в которых описывалось сражение за Китеж; о последователях, вдохновленных учением Пророка, которые жили и умирали, пока он сам оставался жить; о Монгольском завоевании и прочих других трагедиях, выпавших на долю Якова. А затем мысли ее плавно перетекли к воспоминаниям о тех невероятно личных записях, которые она нашла в долине - " _Мы посеяли семена трагедии_...". Лара задрожала.

"Мне следовало узнать, не ранена ли ты?", - спросил Яков обеспокоенно.

Лара помотала головой и встала. "Нет, я в порядке".

Он подошел ближе, и, казалось, что его глаза видели ее насквозь.

"Я просил тебя о слишком многом. Ты не должна принимать участие в битве. Не должна взваливать на себя все это..."

"Ты знаешь, что я должна это сделать", - перебила она, возвращая его из мрачных мыслей к настоящему моменту, к себе.

"Ты нужен своему народу, а Тринити - это МОЯ проблема. Они начали вредить моей семье, когда я была еще совсем маленькая. Анна...", - она запнулась, вспомнив все, что объединяло ее и эту женщину, и то, как она, Анна, выглядела в их последнюю встречу: бледная, изрыгающая проклятия.

"Она не остановится ни перед чем. Она... она искалечила родного брата и заставила его поверить в свою избранность перед Богом, только для того, чтобы он сделал все это. Я даже не уверена, что Анна не причастна к смерти отца..."

Внезапно Лара оказалась в объятиях Якова, упираясь лбом в его плечо.

"И я по своей воле посылаю тебя прямо к ней...", - ответил он с сожалением. От него пахло древесным дымом и мускусом, сандалом, мускатным орехом и перцем, и Ларе оставалось лишь вдыхать его аромат, когда объятие затянулось.

"Я...", - она крепче сжала его пальто, "Мне нужно время, прежде чем я спущусь туда, вниз, прежде чем снова увижу этих тварей, Бессмертных. Мне нужно привести мысли в порядок. Все так запутанно и странно: исследование отца, Сирия, Тринити, Сибирь, Баба Яга, Священный источник, ты...", - Лара посмотрела в его глаза и снова подумала о тех письмах - _"Я больше не в силах отрицать влечение_...". Близость с Яковом сейчас пронизывала все ее существо: все чувства, находившиеся на пределе с тех пор, как она приехала в Сибирь, замерли в этот момент.

"Я... Мне нужно...", - все еще не отрывая от Якова взгляд, прошептала Лара. Яков также пристально смотрел на нее, захваченный моментом их близости, понимая, чем это может для них обоих закончиться. Он закрыл глаза, будто этим мог остановить то, что зарождалось между ними, и тихо спросил: "Что тебе нужно?". Его голос был словно раскат грома: низкий и хриплый, - он заставлял ее дрожать всем телом, будто ласка, пока все невысказанные ответы копились в ее голове.

 _Я хочу не думать ни о чем. Хочу забыться хоть ненадолго. Хочу отвлечься от того, что ждет меня впереди. Хочу, чтобы у меня хоть раз был выбор_ "Хочу...контроля".

Глаза Якова распахнулись. На секунду в них промелькнуло одновременно выражение нестерпимой муки и смирения, прежде чем в его взгляде отразилась такая неистовая решимость, что у Лары затряслись поджилки.

"Как пожелаешь."

Лара уже тянулась к нему, когда Яков наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее в первый раз. Этот поцелуй был именно тем, на что она и надеялась: - жгучий, страстный и такой настойчивый, что она едва могла дышать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы думать. Она сделала несколько шагов назад, не позволяя Якову делать ничего другого, кроме как следовать за собой, и, почувствовав за спиной грубый и прохладный камень стены, так сильно отличающийся от влажного и теплого рта Якова, обвила его шею руками. Он провел руками по ее талии и бедрам, прежде чем самую малость отступить назад, чтобы поднять Лару и прижать ее спиной к стене. Чувство, будто тебя окружили со всех сторон, обычно означало, что жизнь Лары находится в серьезной опасности. Однако сейчас оно было таким чертовски правильным, таким приятным, что все, что она могла делать - это вцепиться крепче в Якова и целовать его в ответ, изнывая от наслаждения, желая все больше и больше.

"Сними это", - сказала Лара, указывая на его куртку, и, как только Яков отпустил ее, немедленно начала отстегивать свой патронаж, кобуру и прочее снаряжение и скидывать все в беспорядочную кучу.

"Подожди, позволь мне", - кончиками своих пальцев он провел по ее рукам, которые отчаянно сражались с дурацким узлом на бедре, не дававшим снять колчан.

Тепло, исходившее от Якова, когда он прижался к ее спине, заставляло Лару таять.

"Все готово. Повернись". Боже, что его голос творил с ней.

Медленно повернувшись и бросив колчан к остальным своим вещам, Лара увидела, что Яков расстелил свою куртку на относительно непродуваемой части пола и сейчас сидел на коленях в своей грубой рубашке, штанах и плотных носках.

"Воздух здесь слишком холодный, чтобы раздеваться полностью", - сказал он, аккуратно расшнуровывая ботинки Лары, - "но могу тебя уверить, что заниматься сексом в кольчуге не самое легкое дело. Будет лучше снять ее и положить на мою куртку, где я смогу согреть нас."

Лара кивнула, понимая, что Яков прав, когда резкий порыв ветра ворвался через расщелины в стенах Обсерватории. Она быстро выскользнула из своей отороченной мехом кольчуги, которая была единственной вещью, пришедшейся ей впору после спасения из реки, в котором сильно пострадало все ее экспедиционное снаряжение. В который раз она задумалась о происхождении этой кольчуги, раз Яков держал эту вещь неподалеку. Они перемеряли бесчисленное количество курток, которые Яков хранил в ответвлении пещеры, в которой они прятались. Однако эта кольчуга оказалась единственной одеждой, которая давала Ларе полную свободу движений и при этом не весила чересчур много. В тот день Яков посмотрел на Лару с невероятной тоской и скорбью во взгляде, но не сказал ни слова против.

Сейчас же он рассматривал Лару, оставшуюся в одних леггинсах, нагрудной повязке и носках, и любовался ее телом. В его взгляде было столько восхищения, словно она была даром, которого он не заслуживал. Ощущение того, что она так желанна, переполнило Лару настолько, что она села на колени рядом с Яковом и провела рукой по его щеке, прежде чем потянуться за еще одним опьяняющим поцелуем.

Почувствовав укус на своей губе и восприняв его как сигнал продолжать дальше, Яков слегка надавил на плечи Лары, заставляя ее лечь на свою куртку и тут же накрывая ее тело своим. Тепло, что исходило от него, стоило всего в этом мире. Она могла чувствовать тяжесть его тела на своих бедрах, груди, губах, а ведь это было только начало. Он покрывал ее шею поцелуями, плавно, дюйм за дюймом, спускаясь к ключицам, заставляя Лару дрожать от наслаждения, в то время его руки ласкали ее грудь. Когда Яков освободил одну ее грудь от повязки и склонился, чтобы обхватить ее губами, Лара застонала.

"Яков!"

Ее бедра двигались в причудливом ритме, пока Яков продолжал исследовать, пробовать на вкус ее тело, и она могла чувствовать, как его напряженный член упирается ей в бедро даже через все слои одежды, что их разделяли. Лара приподняла рубашку Якова, чтобы почувствовать спрятанную под ней кожу. Напряженна игра мускулов, узкая талия, - этот мужчина прикладывал усилия, чтобы оставаться в форме, - а сейчас он старался изо всех сил, чтобы доставить ей удовольствие, и она наслаждалась этим. Когда ее рука задела его сосок, Яков хрипло застонал прямо в ее грудь и прошептал "Охх, Лара..".

Эти звуки придали Ларе уверенности, и она приподняла рубашку Якова снова. "Сними ее, пока я сама не сняла ее с тебя".

Яков посмотрел на нее с легкой усмешкой. "Как прикажет моя леди", - широко расставив ее бедра и слегка приподнимаясь, он стянул с себя рубашку.

Заворожено глядя на открывшийся взору пресс Якова, Лара не заметила выражения нескрываемого вожделения на его лице, пока он не наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее снова, скользя своей оголенной кожей поверх ее собственной и нежно притягивая ее голову к своей.

"Лара", - простонал Яков, когда они оба начали двигаться. Она уже была так возбуждена, что ее легко можно было спутать с Затопленными Архивами, однако этого все равно было недостаточно.

"Яков, пожалуйста, прикоснись ко мне". Он кивнул. Облокотившись на одну руку так, чтобы вторая была свободна, он медленно провел рукой вдоль ее тела вниз, под леггинсы, пока его ладонь не оказалась точно между ее ног.

Когда пальцы Якова в первый раз коснулись ее клитора, Лара выругалась. Это было именно то, чего она так сильно ждала. И это было так чертовски здорово - за плечами Якова были столетия практики. Он словно играл на ее теле, как если бы она была музыкальным инструментом, то погружая свои пальцы глубоко внутрь, то возвращая их обратно, лаская ее клитор, покрывая поцелуями ее шею и губы, - а она пела ему в ответ. Стоны, проклятья, всхлипы наполняли комнату, пока Лара полностью отдавала себя во власть того наслаждения, что дарил ей Яков. Одной рукой она выводила причудливые узоры на его спине, а другой - зарылась в непослушные волосы, про себя удивляясь сдержанности Якова.

Она еще никогда не занималась сексом с человеком, который был бы готов уделить столько времени, чтобы доставить наслаждение ей одной. Этот новый для нее опыт заставил ее почувствовать себя всесильной, но и обеспокоенной одновременно. Но все сомнения растаяли, стоило Якову спуститься ниже и медленно снять с ее ног леггинсы и нижнее белье. На секунду Лара смутилась от того, как Яков смотрел на нее - разгоряченную и полностью открытую его взору. "Достойна ли я?", промелькнуло у нее в голове, но как только он опустился ниже и прикоснулся губами к ее женскому естеству, все мысли исчезли - осталось только чувство восхитительного наслаждения. Яков был опытным любовником, и по тому, чем он сейчас был занят, это было особенно хорошо заметно, и Лара чувствовала, что быстро теряет контроль.

"Чееерт, Яков. Да, здесь".

Ее бедра вздымались навстречу движениям его языка, а ее крики становились все громче и громче по мере того, как он умело, шаг за шагом, лишал ее остатков самообладания. Она извивалась от прикосновений его языка и в тот момент, когда она решила, что лучше этих ощущений ничего уже быть не может, Яков погрузил свой палец внутрь нее, касаясь всех нужных точек и доводя ее до пика.

"Да, Лара. Так. Расслабься. Отдайся чувству. Позволь мне разделить его с тобой...", - прошептал Яков, ускоряя темп.

"Я... Яков!", - задыхаясь и дрожа от накрывшего ее оргазма, прокричала Лара.

"Мы можем на этом на этом остановиться", - сказал Яков вопросительно, медленно вынимая свои пальцы, но Лара покачала головой.

Всего того, что только что произошло, действительно было достаточно, чтобы выкинуть все проблемы из головы. Однако Лара знала, что не будет полностью удовлетворена до тех пор, пока не вернет этому невероятному мужчине все то спокойствие, которое он подарил ей. Она хотела стань его гаванью во время шторма, как он только что сам стал для нее. Она хотела быть с ним единой каждой частичкой своего тела.

"Я хочу этого. Я хочу тебя. _Пожалуйста_."

"Ты уверена?"

"Уверена. Я не знаю, что случится потом, но знаю, что точно не хочу жалеть об одной не сделанной вещи." " _Возможно, я умру. Но я не готова принять смерть, не познав твоей любви_. _Хотя бы на этот краткий миг_.", - думала Лара, уже протягивая руку к его брюкам, не желая больше упускать ни единой секунды, отведенной им.

Яков склонил голову, словно услышав ее внутренний монолог, прежде чем начал помогать Ларе снять свой пояс, а затем спустил свои брюки вместе с нижним бельем.

"Ты, Лара Крофт", - прошептал он в ее волосы, - "Ты стоишь всего мира". Поцелуй, что он подарил ей, был полон всех невысказанных слов. И, когда он накрыл ее бедра своими, Лара поняла, что этот день они оба запомнят до конца своей жизни.

Когда Яков в первый раз коснулся своим членом ее промежности, Лара задрожала. Его пенис был не особо большим, и на краткий миг она ощутила облегчение от того, что не будет испытывать сильной боли во время их соития. Она опустила свою руку, чтобы дотронуться до его члена, и тяжелый вздох, вырвавшийся из груди Якова, показал ей, что она на правильном пути.

"Лара". Она взглянула в его глаза, бывшие свидетелями столь многих событий и вдохновившими так много людей, и направила его внутрь себя.

Чувство наполненности было сладостной пыткой, а пространство вокруг заполняло только их тяжелое дыхание, пока каждый из них привыкал к ощущению другого. Она приподняла свои бедра и почувствовала, как Яков замер, словно этим движением она могла разрушить весь тот бастион самоконтроля, который он так долго возводил внутри себя. И тогда в момент он обрушился на нее, словно прорвавшаяся плотина, задавая бешеный темп и уткнувшись лбом в ее шею, а она покорно принимала этот шторм, которым стал Яков.

"Яков..!" На какой-то момент она подумала, что снова кончит только темпа его толчков, от веса его тела на себе, так успокающего ее, от срывающегося шепота в ухо и ощущения его кожи под своими пальцами. Но чем сильнее нарастало удовольствие, тем сильнее росло и отчаяние.

С каждым движением его толчки становились все глубже, заставляя Лару стонать от наслаждения, и она начала подаваться им навстречу. Яков оперся на локти, чтобы иметь возможность смотреть на Лару, но она притянула его обратно для поцелуя, нуждаясь в этом слиянии, чтобы не сойти с ума окончательно, так как с каждым его толчком остатки ее самообладания безнадежно рушились. Ее оргазм быстро приближался, и этот поцелуй был единственным средством хоть как-то сдержать его, в надежде подвести Якова так же близко к финалу, как близка была она сама.

"Яков! Пожалуйста". Лара хотела увидеть, как Яков кончит, наслаждаясь податливостью ее тела.

Он был все ближе с каждым поцелуем, с каждой лаской, с каждым толчком. Этот несовершенный солдат, созданный из человека, несущего на своих плечах груз безмолвия хранимой тайны и ответственности за целые поколения, сейчас расставался со всеми своими горечами и сомнениями, как только что рассталась со своими Лара.

"Небеса - Лара!" Ритм его толчков стал сбивчивым, и она кивнула, - "Да! Я тоже!"

Сейчас она с трудом могла слышать его стоны, утопая в волнах собственного удовольствия. Скользнув пальцами вниз, в место, где их тела сливались в одно целое, Лара насладилась тем, как Яков замер от этого прикосновения, а затем она начала быстро ласкать свой клитор. От этих прикосновений и силы его толчков, мир перед ее глазами начал размываться. Она с трудом посмотрела на него, стараясь не закрыть глаза, когда напряжение в ее чреве достигло предела, и волны экстаза пробежали по ее телу.

"ЯКОВ!", - Лара замерла, все ее мускулы напряглись, а спина выгнулась, словно по ее позвоночнику прошел разряд электричества.

Сквозь затуманенный наслаждением разум, она почувствовала, как Яков также достигает пика, толкнувшись в нее раз, два и изливаясь внутрь нее. Приятное тепло разлилось внутри нее, заставляя ее чувствовать себя еще лучше, чем прежде.

Когда Лара вновь пришла в себя, то заметила, что одной своей рукой она все еще крепко цепляется за плечо Якова, а он, соскользнув с нее, положил голову ей на грудь. Так они лежали еще некоторое время, понимая, что любое движение вновь вернет их в реальность, и все, что им останется - это двигаться вперед, в неизвестное...


End file.
